


Everybody Pays. Everybody Suffers (Harry Potter/American Horror Story: Coven crossover)

by theja67



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blood and Violence, Come Inflation, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, You Have Been Warned, expl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theja67/pseuds/theja67
Summary: Severus Snape died at the battle of Hogwarts. He never expected that he would be going to heaven, and unfortunately, he was right. But, what is waiting for him on the other side....A Collection of the Harry Potter characters personal hells...(Dark themes in this story. Tags are included for a reason. You have been warned)"I don't own any of these Characters"
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Papa Legba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Severus Snape

All he remembered was looking into potter’s eyes. He felt light headed and slowly, began to open his eye. No longer was he in that infernal shack, but ln the main foyer of the castle. There was one thing that Severus Snape knew at that time. That this could not have been good. 

“Welcome Young Wizard!” a heavy accented voice spoke behind him.

Swiftly, he turned and come face to face With a tall dark man with white face, red eyes, in a top hat decorated with skulls. He looked like a stereotypical witch doctor you see in the movies, but his presence demanded attention that he had long held unyielding. 

“Severus Snape, I was wondering when you’d come bouncing me way. I am more surprised that it wasn’t sooner.” That man chuckled. He reminded him of James Potter in that moment, and immediately knew that the man in front of him knew that too, just where was he?

“follow me child, we can’t leave your classmates waiting.” The man said and turned to walk down a hallway. Severus followed and soon discovered that they were no longer in the main part of the castle but the dungeons. The man stopped in front of a dark hallway. The only light coming from a single torch that revealed a heavy wooden door. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get your ass inside.” Commanded the man beside him.

Severus did not know what compelled him but before he know it, he was entering the room. Inside, he saw to large cells on both ends of the room. Noises could be heard from both cell, but the room was barely lit, so he had to squint in order to see who was inside them. When his eyes finally adjusted, his heart stopped. In one cell stood Remus Lupin, and chained to the floor was Sirius Black. In the other cell, Lily Potter was their chained to a table with her limbs spread eagle, while James Potter was bound to a chair. 

“Oh, it’s that time again!” The man said jovially. “Have a look Severus; I know you’ll enjoy the show.” The basically grabbed Severus’s shoulder and turned him towards Lupin and Black’s cell. He noticed Lupin start to convulse. Lupins ribs start to break and his body contorted in a way that looked agonizingly painful. Black was struggling against the chains but nothing was making a difference. Soon, a massive werewolf was in Lupin’s place. It was still for a moment, and then out of nowhere, it lunged at Black, tearing into him like a brand new chew toy. Severus did not know why he kept watching but he could not look away and Lupin was tearing away Blacks flesh with his teeth. If Snape had anything in his stomach, he would have thrown up right there. Soon the werewolf stopped his frenzy and moved away to sleep on the other end of the cell. Severus look at were Black was, and actually threw up. Black’s mangled body lay there fidgeting. The overwhelming smell of urine and feces filled his nostrils, and in that moment, even he felt sorry for Black. By why was this man showing him this? Why was he here? 

“Well, wasn’t that entertaining, but you are in this cell.” The man grabbed his arm and dragged into the cell with Lily and Potter. He led him up to the table Lily was on and had him stand on the end were her feet were hanging off. “Take a good look Severus.” The man said to him and Severus did exactly what he was told. Lily looked young. Exactly like she did when he and she were in hogwarts. The same age as when she ended their friendship. She had the same school uniform and everything. She was struggling and crying. He noticed that the more she struggled, the more her skirt rode up and revealed that she was not wearing any panties. She was smooth and dripping wet from sweat, or something else. Severus did not know why he was being shown Lily in such an undignified state, until the man put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Now fuck her.” The man commanded.

Severus snapped back to reality in an instant. He then noticed that his clothes were gone. Severus stood there in all his naked glory and he noticed changes to his body. He noticed that his scars were more pronounce, his muscles more defined, and that his cock had become quite large. Something that in life would have made him proud but now made him sick. 

“What?” Severus muttered out, turning to face the man.

“What? It’s a win-win situation,” the mad said as if talking to a child. “Potter suffers because he gets to see the kid he used to bully fuck his wife. Lily suffers because she gets fucked in front of her husband and by her former friend no less, and finally, you suffer because you rape your lost love thus making her suffer more. You see? win-win!” The man joyfully exclaimed while placing a hand on Severus’s shoulder. Much to Severus’s horror, his new cock became fully hard as if by magic, and it was monstrous. “NOW, FUCK HER!” the man’s voice commanded as if he was a demon. Severus’s body began to move against his will. He turned around and proceeded to grab Lily’s legs and dragged her till her hips were off the table. Potter was shaking frantically, but his eyes were wrenched upon as eye lids were glued to face and staring right at Severus and Lily. Lily’s struggling got more pronounce, but apparently the Man had increased Severus’s strength because he was able to pin her with ease. 

“Sev , Please no, Sev please don’t do this!” Lily begged, but he could not control his movement. Severus slowly touched the tip of his monstrous cock to lily’s pussy and pushed his head inside. Lily screamed, but she was cut off by the man’s interruption.

“No Severus, not that one,” that man said nonchalantly

Severus pulled out and noticed that his cock had blood on it. Again his body began to move on its own and lifted Lily’s hip till her asshole was on display for all to see. Severus took a step forward and, to his horror, he lined his cock to her quivering asshole. Lily’s struggling return with full vigor and Potter was doing his best to get up from the chair. Severus slowly pushed his head into her ass and the scream the Lily made was so load it made Black’s screams from earlier seem quiet. He stayed still for a moment looking down. He noticed more blood, and saw that Lily was shaking violently. She was biting her lip so hard, blood dripped down her chin and her eyes were screwed shut. 

“Hurry up Severus, I may be immortal but even I get impatient.” The man behind Severus said. The man then snapped his fingers. As if being controlled, Severus shoved his cock into Lily till he bottomed out. There was a huge bulge in Lily’s stomach point upward. If Lily’s scream before was load, this was deafening. Severus shifted a bit and the bulge moved with his cock. Slowly, he pulled out a bit and shoved himself back in. He kept a slow place for a few minutes, then he notice he was moving faster. Soon, it was like a beast had taken over him and he was ramming into Lily with furious abandon. The tip of Severus’s cock was visible every time he moved because of the bulge in Lily’s stomach made a perfect outline of his monstrous member. He began to notice that after a while, Lily’s screams became moans and soon as if processed, she was begging him.

“PLEASE SEV, FUCK ME, FUCK WITH YOUR MONSTORUS COCK!!!!!!!” Lily screamed into the room. Severus had no idea what came over him, but words started spilling from his mouth.

“You like that mudblood, you like it when a real wizard fucks your ass? Is your husband’s cock not big enough to do the job? Tell us mudblood. Tell your Pureblood husband how much his mudblood wife likes his enemy’s cock in her ass.” Severus demanded, while gripping her tighter 

“THIS MUDBLOOD LIKES COCK IN HER SLUTTY ASS! MY HUSBAND’S TINY DICK CAN’T COMPARE TO YOUR PERFECT COCK!!!!” Lily screamed into the room. Soon, she began convulsing and squirting everywhere. Severus had imagined Lily orgasming before, but this was not what he expected. It was all too much. He shoved his cock all the way inside of Lily’s ass and came. Severus came so much that Lily’s stomach start to swell. It swelled so much that her stomach looked like it was about to burst from the amount of fluid. Soon, it was over and Severus just stood there buried in Lily while James was just sitting their frozen with tears coming down his face. It was in that moment that Severus pulled out.

Blood and cum were leaking out of Lily’s giant gape, and Severus did the only thing he could do. He turned around and threw up all over the floor. Severus could not believe what he had just done. How could he have hurt Lily like this? Who was this man, and how come he had such control over him? All of a sudden, he heard clapping. He turned around and saw the man standing at the end of the cell, slowly clapping with a huge smile on his face.

“See that wasn’t so hard was it. Did you enjoy yourself Severus, I’m sure Lily did.” The man said while gently stroking Lily’s sobbing frame. “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Papa Legba, and welcome to my Home.”

“Your home?” Severus whispered

“Yes Severus. Welcome to hell!!!” Papa Legba said with a demonic laugh that sent chills down his spin. Papa then reached out and touched his shoulder again. “Time for the second round.” To Severus’s disbelief and horror, he was completely hard again and unwillingly walking towards Lily. Papa stepped out of the cell and started walking to the door.  
“Use her mouth this time Severus.” Papa said while laughing into the hallway. Severus couldn’t stop the dread that filled him as he step up to Lily’s screaming face.


	2. James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know what Snape’s hell was like, but what was it like for James?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed that people seemed to like this. So I continued.

He was groggy. He felt like he was just over the head with a brick, but to be fair, if you were hit the the killing curse and fell down a flight of stairs, you would be in pain too. But if he was dead, where the fuck was he? 

“Well, if it isn’t Dumbledore’s golden boy. Wakey wakey golden boy!” A voice came at him with a hint of amusement. 

James slowly opened up his eyes and noticed he was in some kind of dungeon. He tried to stand but noticed he was restrained to a chair. He was going to  
demand to be untied but he felt a gag on his mouth. Only one thing was running through this head. What the fuck was going on?!

“So mister popular is finally deciding to grace with his attention. I would say it’s good to meet you but frankly, your such a backstabbing cunt, that it would be a lie. The voice came at him again. Then suddenly out the corner, a man appeared. He must have been one of those death eaters because he adorned himself with skulls and snakes. Whatever this fucker wanted, James decided he would not give him the satisfaction. He was James Fucking Potter and no one got the better of him. “So how do you like your new home? Hell, I have a say, I looked foreword to meeting you. Any person that was able  
to convince the entire population that he was a good guy while being a merciless bullying no good piece of shit definitely deserves my skills. You pulled the wool over everyone’s eyes by saying your a hero while you and your friends went around hexing eleven year olds, sexual assaulting, and almost murdering your classmates.” To say that James was shocked was an understatement. Who was this guy and how did he know this. No one ever know what him and his friends did, but they were always able to twist it to meet their needs. “Let’s move that gag for you.” The man shaped his fingers and the gag disappeared. Finally, James thought, he could get a word in. 

“ who the fuck are you and frankly, why do you claim to know anything about me, you’re nothing but a filthy dark wizard.” James said in a confident voice. Clearly the man would be fooled just like everyone else was back when he was alive. What James wasn’t expecting was for the man to start laughing. 

“You clearly don’t know who am i am, but it is no matter.” the man says jovially. “Come on, it’s just the two of us. You don’t need to put up some bravado around me. I already know all of your darkest secrets.” The man laughed 

“Fine, then! You want to know everything! I don’t regret a damn thing. Every snot nose eleven year old, every time I put Snivellus in the hospital wing and when Padfoot and I almost fed him to Moony. Ya, I knew all about it. Thought it would be a good way to cement myself as a hero to those stupid pawns. No one would believe Snape anyway. He was nothing but a slimy snake and no one would care if he was telling the truth. He told the truth every time and no one cared. Hell, it got better after I got with Lily. Hell, the first time I fucked her, I imagined him crying while watching us. I swore I never got so hard in may life. So the hell what?” James said, losing all his cool. It was not like he had anything to lose. Again, the man began laughing. 

“Well, if you put it that way, then maybe you wouldn’t mind explaining to her, as I get your other guest.” The man said cockily. He then moved aside to reveal a table, and on said table looking at him with complete revulsion in her eyes was Lily. Not as she was before they died. Lily appeared to be back to her young self. She was bound to a table and seemed to be spread apart. The man laughed and proceeded to step out of the room. 

“Lily, please, I can explain!” James said nervously. 

“Save it, I can’t believe that after all this time Severus was right! My god, Severus! You tried to kill my best friend and turned me against him!” What the hell is wrong with you!” Lily screamed with tears in her eyes. She then turns her head away from him. 

“Lily, please I....” all of a sudden, the gag was back in his mouth and the man was back dragging someone behind him. At first, he didn’t recognize the person but the man said something that made his blood run cold. 

“Take a good look Severus.” The man said. James couldn’t believe it. The man was showing Snivellus his wife. He then noticed that his wife was not wearing any panties, and she appeared to be completely hairless. Now, James had seen his wife’s pussy before, and he admitted that it still excited him, even in her state. Hell, even her asshole looked like a dainty little rose bud. God, maybe he was sick. James wanted nothing more then to kiss it. 

“Now fuck her. “ 

James didn’t know what came over him but it was like all his strength couldn’t stop the restrains. He could hear a thing except his heartbeat in his ears. He noticed in an instant Snape was suddenly naked, and not just that, his cock was HUGE! James remembered stripping Snape in front of the whole school that day by the lake, he knew that Snape was not that big. Fuck, no one was! Death apparently made Snape as hung as a centaur, and frankly made James jealous. He should be hung like that, not Snivellus! 

All thoughts left his head when he saw sev lining up his cock to Lily’s pussy. James did not know what was going to happen because frankly, Lily was tiny, and her pussy did not look like it would stretch but in one swoop, right in front of James, Severus shoved that beast of a cock in her. To say Lily was too small would be an understatement. All James saw was Lily’s pussy spread to the max and more blood then he would have like to see. Then, as fast as he shoved it in, he pulled out revealing a completely bloody mess that seemed to now be Lily’s pussy. 

As if by a trance, Snape lined his cock to Lily’s asshole. The rose bud look as it it was kissing Snape’s cock and James did not like it. Then Sev rammed his cock to the base into Lily’s asshole. Now, James wouldn’t admit this in public, but his wife had the most delicious screams and the fact that they were from Snivellus really left a bad taste in his mouth. Snape began fucking Lily with no abandon. The closer James looked, the more he noticed how much Lily’s asshole stretched and moved with his cock. It was mesmerizing for James to see Lily’s asshole stretch around a cock that wasn’t his. God, he wanted it to be his asshole. 

Wait! No! This was Snivellus. Their was no way he was wishing to be fucked by that greasy haired twat. Even if his cock looked scrumptious in this light. No! Bad James, he thought. James lost track of his thoughts but soon Snape started to speak and James could do nothing but listen. 

“You like that mudblood, you like it when a real wizard fucks your ass? Is your husband’s cock not big enough to do the job? Tell us mudblood. Tell your Pureblood husband how much his mudblood wife likes his enemy’s cock in her ass.” Severus demanded, while he griped her tighter. Fuck, James thought it was hot. 

“THIS MUDBLOOD LIKES COCK IN HER SLUTTY ASS! MY HUSBAND’S TINY DICK CAN’T COMPARE TO YOUR PERFECT COCK!!!!” Lily screamed into the room. Then as if out of nowhere. Lily started convulsing and her pussy was spraying all over the place. Although James should have been horrified that Lily got off by a dick in her ass, that only thing that he could think at the time was “lucky bitch.” In fact, James was ashamed to say that he came too in that instance. Fuck, he just came to Snivellus....

Speaking of cum, Snivellus seemed to have the same idea because he shoved himself all the way in and came right inside her. Lily then began to swell up with the amount of cum in her and James seemed to think that she looked exactly like she did when she was pregnant. Snivellus pulled out and James was witnessed to a hell of a sight. Lily’s asshole, while once a rosebud, was now just a giant gap. Cum and blood were leaking out of her and James was disgusted with himself. He just watched his wife get fucked by slimy git he used to bully and he came to it. God, he was sick! What the fuck was wrong with him. Who gets off on this stuff! Then a clapping came from the side of the room. 

“See that wasn’t so hard was it. Did you enjoy yourself Severus, I’m sure Lily did.” The man said while gently stroking Lily’s sobbing frame. “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Papa Legba, and welcome to my Home.”

“Your home?” Snivellus whispered

“Yes Severus. Welcome to hell!!!” Papa Legba said with a demonic laugh that sent chills down his spin. “Time for the second round.” To James’ disbelief and horror, Snape was completely hard again and unwillingly walking towards Lily. Papa stepped out of the cell and started walking to the door.

“Use her mouth this time Severus.” 

Oh god, James thought. He was hard again too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure who to do next. Should I continue? Your thoughts?


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dumbledore truly crosses the veil, what is waiting on the other side. Definitely not what does he expects.

God, he was in a lot of pain. What was going on? Why was he wet? All he remembered was that he was hit with the killing curse and started falling from the astronomy tower. Then he had a breed flash of talking with Harry at the King’s Cross. But it seemed that he was now back in the cave that he and Harry had found the locket. If there was one thing that Albus Dumbledore knew, was that he was not in a nice place.

“Well, good morning sunshine.” A voice came from beside him. Albus looked up to see a tall dark man with red eyes and a top hat. He wore a ratty trench coat and seemed to be adorned in skulls and snakes. If Albus could take anything from his appearance, it was that this man was dangerous. But why was he here? “I see that you are confused but that okay. You’ll know soon enough.” The man said and vanished into the shadows like if he wasn’t even there.

Albus began looking around. The cavern was just how he last remembered it. Cold, wet, and dreary. The water looked as black and foreboding, but unlike last time, it seemed to be moving. Last time he was here with Harry, the water was completely still up until the point that harry touched the water. God, this was so confusing!!! He was Albus Dumbledore and he know how to escape. All he had had to do was summon the boat. The problem was that as soon as he reached into his sleeve, he noticed that his wand was not there. ‘Great’, he thought to himself. He was, as the muggles put it, up shit creek without a paddle. Well, it seemed that the only thing that he could do was able to do was try to find to find a way to find the boat and pull it up himself. When he tried to get up, his legs felt heavy. It was like he was hung over and the only water available was unable to be touched unless he wished to summon the inferi. It took him awhile but he finally got up, and began looking around. It felt like hours had passed in the dark cave but he noticed a glisten on the edge of the rocks. Upon going closer, he noticed it was the chain to the boat. ‘Yes’, Dumbledore thought, ‘finally a way out.’ He slowly began making his way to the water, but he noticed that his feet kept on slipping. It seemed that no matter where he stepped, he could hold his footing. Slowly, he made it to the bottom.  
The chain was right there for him to grab. He began to reach out, but the chain was just out of him reach but he knew that if he as not careful, he would touch the water and awaken the inferi, but t seemed that luck was not on his side because as soon as he reach out again, his finger tips touched the water and as soon as they did, a grey rotting hand jumped out and grabbed him. Albus was in full panic mode. The water, that was once calm, started to move. It was like a pack of shark’s smelled blood and started to bolt towards it. Dumbledore immediately turned his body to fly up the rocks, but something grabbed his foot. He looked back, just to come face to face with a rooting toothy zombie. He kicked and was able to break free but he noticed more were coming from the side. soon, one had his arm, and another was trying to claw at his face. Dumbledore struggled to get them off of him but it was no use. Suddenly a snapping noise appeared in the cave. As if compelled, the zombies stopped, and slowly began getting off of him. Each one of them back away as if afraid and he noticed that they were making a sort of path. Looking out he noticed a figure walking across the water. He was a tall imposing figure that seem to adorn himself with tiny skulls. But the one thing that really caught Albus’s attention was his eyes. The man’s eyes were bright red, and unlike Voldemort, his eyes seemed to glow in the dark while Tom’s see to hold no life. it was through that characteristic alone that Albus knew, that this man was not what he seemed.

“Well well well, I have been waiting a long time for you to grace my doorstep, Dumblydore. For a second I thought you may have actually been unkillable like those fools on the surface said you were. “ The man said with a thick accent. Albus did not know why, but this man sent chills up his spine. Who was he? “I made this place especially for you Albus. How do you like being surrounded by all your victims?’ the man said with a chuckle.

“Victums? What are you talking about?” Albus asked in bewilderment. Over that span of his life, he had never done anything would make someone a victim. Well, okay, a few, but it was all for the greater good. Right?  
“Awe Albus,” the man said as if admonishing a child. “you don’t recognize the victims of your efforts. Well, lets take a look and have them introduce themselves. starting with her.” The man said while point to the first inferi, the one who grabbed him when he first touched the water.  
“Hello Brother, do you remember me? You should! You had me killed!” The inferi lowly growled at him. Albus took a closer look at inferi. Although most of the body seemed to be rotting and grey, he noticed it was wearing a dress and then what was left of its hair seemed to have a familiar look to it. Then, as if struck by lightning, he recalled what it said.

“Ariana?....” Albus said in a tight whisper. A chuckle was heard right behind. He turned to see the man looking at him as if he was a toddler that made a joke.  
“Are you surprised Albus? Well everyone, why don’t tell him who is all here?” the man said. That seemed to get all the inferi’s attention.

“Remember me Albus,” said an inferi that did not seem to be as decomposed as the rest. Upon closer inspection, Dumbledore’s heart went right to his feet.  
“Severus?” Albus asked in a faint whisper. While he knew it was a possibility, Dumbledore really hoped that the man would have survived, but it appears it wasn’t the case.

“AH! So he recognizes the slimy snake but not us, huh? Well not so slimy really. He was following your orders…,” came a voice next to the decomposing Severus.  
“Sirius?” Albus asked

“You left me to rot Albus! You knew I was innocent and you still left me in Azkaban.” the creature snarled. “ took me away from my Godson!”

“Yes Albus,” came two inferi off on his right. “you promised to protect us. we never got to see our boy grow up. But that was your plan wasn’t it?! Your so called greater good!” Albus did not need to see their rotting faces to know that it was the corpses of James and Lily Potter speaking to him. “What else have you manipulated!?” Came what he assumed was Lily. “did you groom us from a young age? Did you help poison my friendship with Sev? Were we nothing more than a means to an end with you?”

“Of course we were,” Came a new voice from the crowd. Unlike the others, this inferi seemed to be newly dead, and the sight horrified him. In front of him was Remus Lupin, but his skin was now greying and his eyes were whited over. He seems to be in the first stages of decomposition, but Albus did not know. “It took me awhile but I realised it. We were pons, weren’t we? Well Albus, do you like what you see?” As if feral, lupin lunged at him but was held back by some sort of barrier. The he heard the laughing again. Turning around, Albus once again looked at the darkly dressed man, who seemed to holding in his laughter.

“ah, this is going to be fun. Don’t you see Albus? These are all the people you have wronged, and as you can see, there are far more then the ones up here.” The man said to him as if speaking to a child. Albus began looking out and noticed he was right. As far and the eye could see, their seemed to be bodies popping out of the water, wanting to make their way to the small island to get their pound of flesh. But how could this be? He hadn’t hurt this many people. surly this must have been a mistake. “Oh, this isn’t a mistake. You see each rotting sack of filth out there is someone that you wronged, either from your inaction, or your blatant cruelty in favor of you greater good. And they all want their pound of flesh.” The man said while walking back to the water. “ And they will have it. Good day Albus.”

As soon as the man’s feet touched the water, it was as if the barrier clasped. The inferi rushed at him snarling and clawing. They sparted drabbing at his robes and while Albus tried to bat them away, they only clawed at his hands, the more he struggled, the more aggressive they got. Soon they were upon him. Ripping his clothing and tearing his skin in hopes to actually receive their pound of flesh. Then one grabbed his foot, and started pulling. Albus tried as hard as he could to hold on to the rocks, but his hands were all bloody and slippery. Soon he was in the water being pulled under. The only thing that seemed to register in his vision before his head went under was the darkly dressed man’s red eyes as he laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as savage as the other two but I hope people like it. Any comments and insights are appreciated...


End file.
